What A Drag
by jess83
Summary: Something i would pay huge sums of money to see...and i think you will too...


I DON'T OWN 'EM… I WANT 'EM…BUT I CANT HAVE 'EM…DON'T SUE ME…

Brian stood in the elevator as it came to a stop at entrance to the loft.

It had been a long day an all he wanted to do was go inside and take a nap and then go out to Babylon for a little while.

He slid the loft door open to find the apartment empty.

Justin had said he would be home but apparently, from the looks of it, he was the only one there…

Oh…was he wrong…….

Brain climbed the stairs to the bedroom and started to change out of his work clothes.

He had just taken off his shirt when a voice behind hem yelled, " NOW!"

He turned around just in time to see Justin, Emmet and Michael coming at him with a blindfold.

"What the fu"was all he could stay before they all jumped at him at once and tied him to the bed.

" What the fuck do you think you're doing? Brian yelled as the blindfold was taken away from his eyes.

Justin was straddling his waist and had something in his hand, but Brian couldn't quite make out what it was…

"Sunshine, you know I like it when people watch…but this is a little too kinky for even my tastes…"

Justin just smiles down at him and uncapped the thing that was in his hand.

That's when it hit Brian…it was lipstick…

Brian tried to get up but they had tied him down good…

"So Brian…how do you feel about going to the What A Drag party tonight at Babylon?" Emmet asked as he appeared from the bedroom door.

"No fuckin way!" Brian replied…

"Aww…come on Brian," Justin said as he leaned down to kiss his way down Brian's neck, " please…for me?"

Michael and Em watched as Brian's eyes rolled back in his head.

" See," Emmet said, " I told you it was a good idea to get him involved in this…he can make Brian do anything…"

" You were right…now lets just get him to agree before they full on fuck right here…" Michael replied.

"So…will you do it?" Justin asked as he nipped Brian's earlobe.

"Uh…yea…sure…whatever…" Brian replied.

"Good…get that skirt on him before he realizes what he did!"

When Justin said that, Michael and Emmet ran over to Justin and began to dress Brian in the outfit they had picked out for him.

* * *

Michael came out of the bathroom dressed in the same outfit he wore for the pride parade.

Emmet was next, and he was dressed in a long red, sequined dress with a big blonde wig.

They both sat down on the couch and waited for Brian and Justin to appear.

"Come on Brian! You promised!" they heard Justin yell from the bedroom.

"No way in hell! Now get me out of this fuckin skirt." Brian replied.

"Brian…either you get your ass out here now…or you won't be fucking mine later…"

Brian sighed and then said, " Fine…but your ass is MINE when we get home…"

Justin appeared at the doorway dressed in a short black leather skirt and halter-top.

The outfit was completed with a pair of spiky heels and an eyeliner beauty mark on his cheek.

" Is it ever any different?" Justin says as he tried to hold back the laughter from looking at Brian in a skirt.

: Clomp clomp TRIP: "MOTHER FUCKER! Dammit! That hurt…"

It was like a movie…a comedy if you will….

The three guys started at Brian's feet, taking in the white knee socks and the four-inch platforms he had somehow managed to shove his feet into.

Then they looked up his body to the plaid, pleated catholic schoolgirl skirt all the way up to the Brittany Spears-esque white oxford; tied up in the front of course.

And last but absolutely not least, the brown wig that had been split into two braided pigtails on the side of Brian head. **(I would pay fuckin ridiculous amount of money to see this scene in real life!)**

"Not a fuckin word out of any of you…"

Michael, Emmet and Justin looked at each other and back at Brian before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god! I cant breath! I cant breath!" Justin said as he rolled on the floor laughing…

Emmet was dabbing his eyes with a tissue, trying not to mess up his mascara because he was laughing so hard he cried…

Brian just stood and watched them, arms crossed over his chest…

"Lets fuckin get this over with …" Brian said as he started to walk towards the door…

While he was on his way out the door, he tripped again in the heels, which sent the guys into another laughing fit.

* * *

Since Brian couldn't drive in his platforms, Justin drove to Babylon.

Brian looked over at Justin, who had a smirk on his face, and then back to Michael and Em, who were sporting the same little smile.

And Brian knew why when they pulled up in front of Woody's.

"Fuck no! I am not going in there looking like this!" Brian protested.

"Fine…then stay out here and we'll go get everyone to come out and see you." Justin replied as he followed Michael and Emmet into the bar.

They got as far as the steps when they heard the car door slam and Brian trip on his shoes…again…

Woody's was filled with people in drag.

They spotted Ted, Debbie, Mel, Lindz, Ben, and Vic at a table by the pool table…right in the middle of Woody's.

Ted was the first to see them and announced them with an OH MY FUCKING GOD!

"Oh my fucking god! How did you get him to do that?" Debbie asked.

"Oh…Justin seduced him to the point where he was a pile of basically Jell-O and then we asked him…oh…but first we attacked him and tied him to the bed," Michael answered…

"Can we go now? We saw them…now lets go…" Brian started to walk towards the door and yet again, he tripped on his shoes, which not only sent the gang into a laughing fit, but the whole bar started to laugh…

"That's the fourth time he's done that tonight…" Justin said between laughs, " oh fuck…he has the keys…see you guys at Babylon…"

Justin rushed out the door to catch Brian who was now sitting in the car.

" Aww…poor baby…" Justin said as he got into the car.

"Would you shut the fuck up? Lets do this so I can go home and change out of these fucking shoes" Brian growled back…

" You know what… I think we put you through enough tonight…we'll just go home… you can take the shoes off now…" Justin said as he drove towards the loft.

* * *

Justin had stripped out of his clothes and was now laying naked on the bed.

Brian came out of the bathroom with a blindfold in hand…

He starttled Justin's waist and tied the blindfold around his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked as Brian pulled his arms up over his head.

Brian leaned close to his ear and said, "payback's a bitch, Sunshine…"

He could feel the sides of Brian's lips curl up and listened as he pulled the ropes tight.


End file.
